Soar to Survive
by Jack Yokle
Summary: The flock may not survive the following events...which include atom bombs, the School, Destroyers, monsters, loss a flock member, love broken, and a new flock member? The flock has definitely gotta SOAR TO SURVIVE! **Updates every week**
1. Summary:Chapter 1 coming soon

The flock is flying too high when they take on an evil villain named Dr. Doal'l from using an atomic bomb on India, the return of the School, imminent capture, Destroyers(like Transformers eith serious attitude problems), and a giant monster!!!!!!

But things get worse…

Each of the flock is slowly captured.

A flock member is lost forever.

And Fang loses his love for Max?!?

And as for this new guy….

Get ready to SOAR TO SURVIVE!!!!!!!!!

COMING SOON


	2. SECTION 1: CHAPTER 1

**Here it is!!! Chapter 1 of Soar to Survive!!! Sorry for shortness, it's my first story…**

**FYI: chapters 2-7 WILL be out by Wednesday, 12/17/09**

**Ok, get ready for Soar to Survive!!!**

**Let's go!**

1

The boy was floating in an isolation tank. Three men walked along right in front of the glass the two isolation tanks were behind. The boy could faintly hear the men behind two layers of glass.

"My God!" one of the men said loudly. "Please, please," another one said. They were looking at the other tank, the one to the boy's right, the one with the monster in it.

"Is that is it your….. "The last one stammered. "Yes," the second man said. "or at least just what's needed for the experiment."

The boy was very interested now. He tried to tilt his head to try and see the other tank. Nothing responded. He tried everything but nothing moved. Frustrated, the boy gave up and imagined what it looked like. All he could see was a giant squid cut in half. Strangely.

"The memories, thoughts, and feelings are the only things needed for transmission." the second man continued. "The other functions already installed. The model is in the tank right next door."

The boy could feel all of the men turn to him. If the boy could he would be blushing furiously at the moment. Or maybe stare in wonder. Either way it would be better than just floating there,

The second man whispered something. The boy sensed two movements. Maybe hand shaking or nodding or maybe.

The isolation tanks turned toward each other.

The last thing the boy processed the monster wasn't a squid it was like a wolf.

The last thing he heard the second man said, "Awaken, awaken, a-"

But then he was out.


	3. SECTION 1: CHAPTER 2

**HERE IT IS!!! Chapter 2!! Don't worry, all will be revealed soon (backstory soon)**

**Can't wait!!! Got BIG plans for this story!!Remember this is only my first story…**

**It's really short!!! Well, there's gonna be a lot of chapters, and really good plot, I think. Well, please enjoy. And comment. Tell me about my BIG fail…**

**Thanks for the support!!!**

**2**

It's a kind of hard to sleep when fifteen years old bird kid starts screaming in his sleep. Buts that not me. It was Rai.

Gee, I thought I was going crazy.

My eyes snapped open quickly and put my hand over his screaming, gaping mouth. I pinch him slightly just enough to wake him but not enough so hell yell more and wake Angel and Gazzy. Rai closed his mouth and I moved my hand away. "Sorry," he said rubbing the back of his head, his deep brown eyes scanning all over. He gets up and walks to the mouth of the cave we were staying in until the storm stopped. I follow him and we plop down on the cold, rocky cave mouth floor. The sky thunders and minutes later rain pours down.

Rainbow clear tear drops descend. Rai stares out into the storm. Suddenly he stands up, and I realize just how tall he is now that he's not slouching or on his back. He's colossal, way taller than Iggy. And I maybe even Fang (not that I would know seeing as I had I had not seen for a while). Rai looks at me for about a minute as if looking for something. Then he tears off his shirt.

It reveals a six pack chest complete with bulging biceps. Smooth skin covers this masterpiece. I stare at this for a few seconds maximum. But, then I realize the art is gone, already spread his wings and flown away. I sigh. I lean over the cave and see Rai in the middle of the canyon on his knees. I look forward Angel and Gazzy in the back of the cave, hoping they'll be okay. I'm torn between Rai, Angel and Gazzy. I sigh again.


End file.
